He can heal me
by drarryklainegick
Summary: Kurt has been having a rough time in New York. Will Blaine see before Kurt goes back? Will urt forgive Blaine? Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know you probably wondering why I am posting this so late, but that cause of my own high school drama. Ther is a little Adam bashing I don't hate the guy, but I just don't like him to be with Kurt. Trigger warning Abuse and I think eating disorder I am not sure. If you guys like it please review. Thanks I love you guys!

* * *

It was a week before Mr. Shue wedding, and Kurt was already getting on a plane to head home. Since Blaine had head home from Christmas Adam had shown his real self to Kurt. Adam may seem sweet and like a gentle man, but when he was drunk it was a different story. He would beat Kurt when Kurt got off work. Kurt had gotten another job as a bartender so he could afford the apartment of his dream on his own. Lately Rachel had been getting to crazy Kurt and letting Adam move in without asking Kurt first. He was going to move out when he got back from Ohio. Kurt sat on the plane nervous the stress of everything was making him sick and unable to eat. He had been like that for years and he just had gotten used to it. The first couple of weeks at Dalton Kurt were really bad and Blaine walked in on him puking up his lunch up. Blaine first thought Kurt had an eating disorder. It took Kurt three weeks for him to get Blaine to believe him that it was just stress. Now Kurt had been stress with his new job and with Adam hurting him when Adam drunk he had not been able to hold down food for more than an hour. Kurt smiled at the other people on the plane. Kurt pulled out his laptop and started typing a story to keep him calm since he could not sing. After a few hours on the plane Kurt got off holding his laptop and heading to the baggage to pick up his bags and guitar case. He needed to learn an instrument for one of his classes and he chose the guitar since it was simple to him to learn. Kurt walked out of the airport with all his stuff and got a taxi. He told the taxi to take him to a hotel. Kurt didn't want anyone to see him while he was like this all beaten down and tried. He wanted to get a good night sleep before he went out to see anyone. He felt ugly and he didn't to be told again needing a little time to himself to get back to his old self. Kurt sighed and got out the cab and paid the cabby and headed in to the hotel and got his room key. When he got in the room he sighed in relief and lay down on the bed. Kurt fell asleep quickly. The next morning Kurt woke up late, but he didn't care. No one knew he was home because he needed a break from everyone and all the drama of his friend. Kurt got out of bed slowly and started to unpack his bags. After he was done he walked out and slipped on jeans a white shirt with an open button shirt. He wasn't planning on seeing anyone, that he knew, today so felt no reason to dress up. Kurt grabbed his guitar and walked out after he did his hair and put on his glasses. Kurt walked around Lima no one really looking at him and he headed into the corner store to look for makeup that would match his pale skin. Kurt bought one that was close enough to his skin color. Kurt walked out and headed towards the Lima bean. Kurt was standing in line listening to his music not hearing Sam and Blaine behind him talking about the guitar on his back. Blaine nodded looking it over. "It is good, but it is made for a person with a left hand." Sam nodded in agreement. "It looks a little new. Either the person is just starting to learn or they just take care of their guitar," Kurt took his coffee and walk out sipping it. Sam looked at Kurt leaving confused. "Did he look like Kurt?" Blaine shook his head. "No it can't be Kurt he is still in New York. Plus Kurt is not that skinny that guy looked sick." Sam nodded and orders his coffee. Blaine was about to order his and the guy behind the counter stopped him. "Someone called in earlier and ordered your coffee for you paid." Blaine looked a little shocked and took it. Sam smiled a little. "Well it looks like someone got a secret admirer." Blaine rolled his eyes and sipped it. "Well they are wasting their time my heart belongs to Kurt." Sam patted Blaine back a small smile on his face. "Come on we got to go to school." Blaine nodded and walked away his thought on Kurt and how happy he is in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had headed to the park to sit down and be alone for a while. He looked around smiling at the calm peaceful feeling he had being here and turn his guitar around. He could not play it well yet, but he was learning slowly. He played a scale and tuned his guitar before started to play a song slowly. He learned how to play teenage dream and smiled as he played it right though a little slow. Blaine was at school in his free period and he pulled out his phone to text Kurt. 'Hey Kurt just wanted to see how you are doing. –B' Kurt heard his phone go off and stop playing smiling at the text. 'Hey Blaine! I am good! New York is real busy you just caught me in a free moment. –K' Blaine smiled when he got the text back from Kurt it was good to know that he was doing okay. 'That is great to hear! There is a lot of craziness going on here cause of the wedding, but it is still fun. How are you and Adam doing? –B' Blaine really didn't want to hear how happy Kurt was with his new boyfriend, but he knew if he wanted to keep talking to Kurt he have to mention. Kurt winced when he saw Adam name. 'Never speak of him again! I rather forget what he did to me. –K' Blaine frowned a little and sat up. 'Kurt what did he do to you? –B' Blaine was getting worried and hoping that Adam didn't hurt Kurt. Kurt bit his lip trying to decide whether or not to tell Blaine. 'He umm would get drunk and umm hurt me. –K' Blaine read the text and started to get made. 'He laid a hand on you?! How could he do that? –B' Kurt pulled his knees to his chest. 'He was mad I slept with you at Christmas. I don't why though. –K' Blaine was walking to the weight room to box. 'Because us having sex means nothing? –B' Blaine didn't want to believe that was true. Kurt frowned at the text. 'No it means a lot to me that you held me and made me feel loved and that everything is going to be okay. I really have no idea why he got mad. We weren't dating and I told him I was seeing if I could get past you –K' Blaine stopped and looked at the text smiling a little. 'Well with a text saying that it sounds like you didn't –B' Kurt smiled and stood up heading to his hotel room. 'That is true I didn't get past you. I don't think I ever will, but that is okay I kind of don't want to get past you. –K' Blaine had a goofy smile on his face. 'You don't know how happy that makes me –B' Kurt bit his lip and started to head to McKinley wanting to see Blaine. 'You probably have that goofy smile on your face. –K' Blaine laughed a little. 'You know me to well –B' Kurt smirked a little. 'Of course now I got a super important question to ask you –K' Blaine raised an eyebrow and headed to the glee room knowing the other glee clubbers who had free period at this time would be there. 'Okay ask away –B' Kurt walked up the steps. 'Will you be my boyfriend again? –K' Blaine hoped up and down with excitement. 'Yes yes yes! I would love to be your boyfriend again! –B' Kurt was leaning against the lockers across from the glee room giggling slipping his glasses in his pocket so Blaine wouldn't see them. 'Well good now stop hoping and dancing around the choir room! –K' Blaine stop looking at his phone confused. 'How did you I was dancing around the choir room? –B' Kurt sneak off to the bathroom seeing others in the room to change and fixed his hair. 'I have my ways –K' Blaine looked around looking for Kurt. 'You aren't here are you? –B' Kurt button up his shirt and fixed his clothes and hair. Soon he made the perfect outfit and had fixed his hair. 'I might be :p –K' Blaine smiled even brighter. 'Can I come see you please? –B' Kurt giggled a little and put the make up on his black eye. 'No! I am getting ready to let people see me. –K' Blaine pouted a little. 'Can I at lease see you soonish? –B' Kurt made sure he looked all right and headed out. 'Yes since the bathroom I was in is just down the hall from the glee club room. I am going to warn you now. I been really stressed lately, and you know how I get when I get stressed –K' Blaine frowned a little. 'I am sorry to hear that love. We are going to go eat dinner after this. –B' Kurt smiled and stood in the doorway. 'Good now get over here and kiss me. –K' Blaine looked up and smiled sure Kurt was a little skinny, but not too bad. He ran over and kissed him happily. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine smiling kissing him back. Sam smiled at the two and Brittany clapped her hands. "Dolphins are back together again yay!" Everyone looked at her confused and Blaine pulled away holding Kurt close behind. "You speak Britt love care to explain?" Kurt smiled and cuddled into Blaine. " She thinks dolphins are gay sharks. Since Blaine and I are gay we are therefore dolphins as well." Sam study Kurt frowning. "Dude you look sick what happed?"


End file.
